Prismo and the Teltin Armor
by osyousufi
Summary: Prismo stood looking at the beautiful shining armor. He had waited 3 years for this moment, and it had happened! Oh what joy he felt! He almost cried looking at it. He ran to it, checking for any traps. he saw none, so he picked all of it up. But then a dagger sliced him in the back...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Get back here you thief!" yelled the Whiterun guard.

"Catch me if you can losers!" replied the thief.

As the thief ran, a high elf stood in the way of the Whiterun exit gates.

"Get out of the way elf!" said the thief.

The high elf stood still with his hands in a position that looked like he was going to cast a spell. As the thief got closer to the gate, the elf shot out a ball of fire, knocking the thief down to his feet. The guards rushed to the thief, and led him to the Whiterun jails.

"Hey thanks for stopping him," said one of the guards.

"No problem," replied the elf.

"Would you mind telling us your name?" asked the guard.

"Prismo," Prismo replied.

"Ok Prismo, I'll notify the Jarl for your helpfulness," said the guard.

"Thank you," said Prismo

Prismo went home with a proud feeling in his heart. Prismo was a high elf, and he loved magic. Most of the people in Skyrim used weapons. But not him, he used magic. He bought mage robes, and mage hoods for combat. They were good for magic, but not so good for defense he dreamed for Teltin armor. Teltin armor is good in magic and defense. He heard the legends of Teltin armor, but never really knew if it was real. Everyone had told Prismo it was fake, but Prismo had an exciting feeling in his stomach…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Prismo's mind was made. Tonight, he would leave on the journey to find the Teltin artifacts. He had a map, but everyone said it was fake. But, Prismo was still determined to find this armor. He had heard that these artifacts are worth more than Daedric artifacts, and just one piece of the armor is 100,000 gold!

Night came quickly. He headed towards the Whiterun exits. Just as was about to leave, a guard appeared.

"What are you doing out in the middle of the night leaving Whiterun lad?" the guard asked.

"Well I set off to find the Teltin artifacts," answered Prismo.

"I don't want to say you're a fool, but good luck with _that!_" laughed the guard.

"We'll see," Prismo muttered.

Prismo set off on his journey to find the Teltin armor. He ran East of Whiterun, just like the map said. He ran and ran, hoping to find the armor. He found a cave, and he was pretty sure he had found the right place. He heard some Draugrs in the cave, so he got ready to cast a spell. He saw the Draugrs, and shot out fire at them. They all fell to the floor. As he got deeper into the cave, there wasn't anything too dangerous, just some Draugrs and traps. When he finally reached the end of the cave, Prismo didn't see any Teltin armor or artifacts, just a scroll sitting on a stone pedestal. Prismo didn't hesitate, he rushed to the scroll. He got the scroll, and kept it. He was going to go to the exit, until the gate closed. He was trapped! He had to get out of there. He then heard a Draugr Overlord. Prismo had faced one of these guys before.

"FUS… RO DAH!" shouted the Draugr.

Prismo shot out a few fire bolts. It did some damage. The Draugr took a swing of its sword. It hit Prismo in the leg. Prismo shot more fire and it finally killed the Draugr. Prismo, relieved, saw the gate open. He rushed to the exit and got out. He had forgotten to read the scroll. The scroll had dragon writing on it. He had to take to a translator to see what it meant. Prismo headed back to Whiterun. He asked everyone in the town, but no one seemed to know what the writing meant. But then Prismo found Esthin. Esthin was the only one who could understand dragon language.

"Why, what you have here, is a Teltania Scroll. But it can't be possible! How did you find this? This hasn't been seen since the first era!" said Esthin.

"Well I just followed the Teltin map," replied Prismo.

"Oh, and we all thought those were fake!" exclaimed Esthin.

"No. No they're not," Prismo said, stubbornly.

"Ok anyways, you have 2 options. One, you can sell this to me for 100,000 gold, or two, you can cast the portal to Teltania," Esthin said.

"Uhh… portal?" asked Prismo.

"Oh yes, when you say the dragon writing out loud, it creates a portal to Teltania. Teltania was the city in which the Teltin artifacts were first discovered, at least that's what the legends say," replied Esthin.

"Ok open the portal please," Prismo said.

"Are you sure you don't want to sell the scroll to me?" Esthin asked, eyes twinkling.

"Nope. Just open up the portal," replied Prismo.

"Damn you," Esthin muttered.

"Ok. I shall open the portal. KEL ZEE THAA TISH KE LA ME NAH!" exclaimed Esthin.

A bright white light appeared in front of Prismo and Esthin. It was circular, and big enough for a person to fit through.

"Well, good luck then," said Esthin.

"Ok thanks," replied Prismo.

Prismo entered the portal. He was feeling lots and lots of excitement in his gut. More than he ever felt before…

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

WHOOSH! Prismo fell out of the portal.

"Wow. So this is Teltania," said Prismo.

Prismo could see buildings made of beautiful glass. They were hovering in the air. Prismo saw creatures he had never seen before. They were blue skinned, and spoke in a weird language.

"Ke so loaf te nah?" asked the blue creature.

"Uhh… no?" replied Prismo, confused.

"Ahh. You are from Tamriel. I see you do not speak the tongue of the Tellies," said the creature.

"Tellies?" asked Prismo.

"We are called Tellies," the Telly answered.

"My name is Kah-Luang, or you can call me Kah. What is yours?" asked Kah.

"Prismo," Prismo replied.

"Ok Prismo, why have you come to Teltania?" asked Kah.

"I came to seek the Teltin artifacts," said Prismo.

"Ahh yes, the artifacts. I can show you where to buy them. Oh, but you don't have any of our type of money, you just have gold. In that case, I can show you where to find some," said Kah.

"Oh yes please show me," Prismo said excitedly.

"Here is the map," said Kah, handing over the map.

"Ok thank you," said Prismo.

Prismo headed south like the map showed. He found an abandoned shack. Prismo entered the shack. It smelled of decaying flesh and blood. Prismo looked around. No Teltin armor. Then Prismo saw the wardrobe in the corner of the room. When Prismo opened it, he saw that there was a false back wall. Prismo opened the wall, and felt very very very very very very very very joyful. For the first time in his life, lying there on the table was the Teltin armor.

His dream had came true. He was now going to be the most powerful mage in Skyrim. Prismo stood looking at the beautiful shining armor. He had waited 3 years for this moment, and it had happened! Oh what joy he felt! He almost cried looking at it. He ran to it, checking for any traps. he saw none, so he picked all of it up. But then a dagger sliced him in the back...

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Prismo woke up. He squinted at the bright light he saw. There standing in front of him, was a Khajiit.

"Wha… where…"

"Shhhhh…," interrupted the Khajiit.

Prismo jumped up. He got flames ready in his hands.

"Where are the damn artifacts!" said Prismo furiously.

"Whoa whoa! I have them right here!" said the Khajiit.

"Give me them now!" shouted Prismo.

"Ok ok! Just don't hurt me!" said the Khajiit.

Prismo gathered the artifacts in his hands, and rushed out the nearest exit. When he got out, he released he was in the middle of nowhere.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Prismo yelled.

Prismo also realized that he was still in Teltania. The scroll! Prismo took out the scroll. Prismo still remembered what Esthin said to activate the portal.

"KEL ZEE THAA TISH KE LA ME NAH!" shouted Prismo.

The portal opened. Prismo jumped in. He landed in Whiterun. Esthin ran to Prismo.

"Prismo you did it! You got the Teltin armor!" shouted Esthin.

Everyone in Whiterun rushed over to see.

"Hey you should sell it. You'll be rich!" said a man.

"Yeah you should!" agreed a women.

"What will you do?" asked Esthin.

"I will…..OUCH!"

Prismo snapped into reality.

"What just happened?" asked Prismo.

"No daydreaming Prismo. You are in the College of Winterhold. Be more respectful!" said Professor Marley.

_WAIT I'VE BEEN DAY DREAMING ABOUT THE TELTIN ARMOR THIS ENTIRE TIME?_ Prismo thought to himself.

_Oh well._

"Now Prismo, it's your turn," Professor Marly.

"Uhhh….." said Prismo.

"Prismo. See me after class for detention," said Marly.

"Hmmm. What a weird day it has been….

THE END.


End file.
